Arena
Current Arena season reward: Shazam Arena invasion: Classic Batman! Arena is a game mode that is unlocked when the player reaches level 3, in which players fight against AI-controlled teams created by other players. Different Arenas A vitally important to know, yet unexplained in-game, feature of the Arena is that there are a number of different, functionally separate Arenas; older players are put in higher, more competitive Arenas, but with the same rewards. They are usually referred to as Arena A, B, C, D, etc. with newer arenas being made once in a while. At one point, the oldest Arena, A, was split into A1, A2, and A3. This is heavily disadvantageous for players who registered at the beginning of the game and has since taken long hiatuses, and some players would make new accounts to circumvent that. Entering battles Entering Arena battles consume a unique resource called Pips that is tied to each individual character and refreshes at noon GMT. Upon tapping "Find Opponents", the player would be presented with 5 possible matches to choose from; they are always ordered from most difficult to easiest from top to bottom. The easiest match would be against a team at around your threat level, while the hardest would have a threat rating around 3 times as high, but also giving 3~4 times as much Battle Rating if you manage to win. Refresh Opponents The "Refresh Opponents" option allow you to reroll for an entirely different set of 5 possible matches (10 seconds cooldown). By changing a team and not refreshing, it is possible to fight the same opponents with a different team. This can be useful if you are very confident about your team (you can use a high threat team to get high threat enemies, then change to a lower threat team to fight them). Heroes able to turn the enemies' strength to their benefit may do this successfully, such as Special Block users and Sub-Zero. First win There is a first win bonus for the day which is awarded only for the first arena battle won after midnight GMT and resets every 24 hours. This victory awards you double the battle rating so its really beneficial to fight a strong opponent to gain a good amount of battle rating to rank up faster. When a new season begins, the Arena interface would erroneously state you will get double battle rating even if you already had that victory. A new season beginning does not reset the first win, only Pips. Seasons There are 2 arena seasons a week. The weekday season starts every Tuesday at 5PM GMT and lasts until 10PM GMT on Friday. The weekend season starts every Friday at 11PM GMT and lasts until 4PM GMT Tuesday. There is a one hour cooldown between the end of a season and the start of the next season to distribute the end of season rewards. A new season starting will refresh all heroes' Pips, which otherwise only happens on noon GMT. Times up Unlike other game modes, you may win even when the timer reaches zero. It is known that it is possible to win even when you fail to KO any enemy opponent, having less remaining health, and/or have less surviving members. It is also possible to lose even when you KO'ed an enemy opponent while your whole team survive. It is likely that victory is decided by total damage dealt. Rewards Players gain daily and seasonal rewards based on how much Battle Rating they have accumulated compared to other players. Untouchable and up requires the player to be top 200 or better. In addition to the season rewards, there are milestone rewards based on the number of victories earned in a season. The more battle wins earned, the higher the rewards. The rewards are paid out immediately as and when a milestone is reached and the milestone rewards for the season is capped at 50 wins. Season Rewards *Placings are estimated based on total number of players who connected to the arena server in the current season in your arena bracket Milestone Rewards In addition to the above, a fixed bonus reward is also given at each of the above milestones based on your account level. If your account level is 65 or higher, you receive 4000 credits and 8 medals per milestone. Invasion Arena Invasion is a special mechanic in which a hero have a chance "invade" a battle, randomly replacing one of the enemy heroes. The invading hero tend to have significantly lower stats, and always is the first to appear in battle. If you win that battle, you gain 2-3 of their shards and a piece of their gear. Invasion rewards can be obtained 3 times a day, resetting like Pips. Invasion events are not always active. Only one can be active at a time. Arena Invasion heroes include Justice League Cyborg, Batman Ninja Harley Quinn, Classic Superman, and Classic Batman. Generally they only invade the Arena when they are first released, and they are rarely available again as such afterwards. Trivia *Previously, players teams with at least around 20,000 Threat is able to match up against opponents of a much higher threat rating, from 30,000 to over 200,000 in very rare cases. This can actually be beneficial as it allows players to take on more difficult fights for higher battle rating rewards, as that is scaled according to opponent threat. *Previously Arena battles do not award experience, this was later changed. Category:Game Modes